More Penguin Days of summer: Endangerous species 2
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins decide to retry operation: war on extinction and managed to successfully acquire a waitaha penguin feather. But an annoying dodo, an army of angry king Julian clones, another prehistoric invasion, a evil puffin, and a lab full of Kowalski clones will make actually cloning the waitaha feather nearly impossible. Will the penguins finally win the war against extinction?
1. Chapter One: War against extinction 2

june 27th 2016

The Museum of Natural history

Hall of Avian extinction

Midnight

(Skipper's POV)

a security guard walked past with a flashlight and entered the hall of avian extinction. This chamber of doom still leaves a sour taste in my mouth. The Guard inspected all the exhibits one by one including two dodos (one of them dode), a extinct falcon, and the podium we were standing on. We stood very still as the guard inspected the podium we were standing on. "Eh?" he said reading the sign, "New Zealand laughing owls?" We repositioned ourselves so we would appear like we were laughing. "Nice try," the guard said, "I already fell for that one." We judo'ed him to the ground knocking him unconscious. "Kowalski make sure he doesn't wake up," I shouted. "WE had to judo him," Private said. "Whoohoo!"

"Okay boys," I said, "it's time for War against Extinction attempt two." I said as I turned to the glass case marked "Waitaha Penguin" , "target sighted…again," Kowalski said. "we need one of those feathers! Go!" Rico and I got on top of the display case while Private stood watch. Kowalski disable the security camera and gave us a the go ahead. Rico cleaned the glass, then marked where he was going to cut. He then grabbed his lavathrower and fired at the glass. I glared at him but the lavathrower got the job done. Rico then hacked up some baby powder and releashed it to reveal the security lasers. With two handmirrors in my flippers, a mirror on my back, and a rope tied around my waist I headed towards the hole. I made sure that the bottle of baby powder was nowhere near rico and then descended thru the hole. I make sure that the lasers were being reflected off the lasers as I lowered myself towards our target.

One I was at the bottom I plucked a feather off of the stuffed penguin and then tugged on my rope. Rico pulled me up and then we all meet back on the mesuem floor. "Ah a feather from the extinct…what…Kowalski, pronunciation options!" "Waitaha!" Kowalski replied. "Phase one is finally properly complete," I said, "let's return to base and clone this thing in the morning." Kowalski pulled out a ziplock bag and slipped the feather into it. Rico then shallowed the bag for safekeeping. "Okay," I said, "Let's…" A alarm blared which would sent the nightguard running out way. "Rico began out escape." Rico hacked up the grapple gun and we made our escape thru the ceiling. The Security guard swung his light into the hall but found it completely empty. "Not again," he muttered.

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: The cloning machine

june 28th 2016

Penguin HQ

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We stood in front of Kowalski hastly rebuild cloning machine. "The Clone-o-tron 2.0 is ready," Kowalski said, "I just need a vail of MacGuffium 2-39." "Again?" I said. "Don't worry I have some in the storage closet. "That place is a death trap…Private!" "Right away Skipper!" private replied. "You should know what the macguffium looks like!" (Private's POV) I entered the closet and pasted a bunch of artifacts from our many adventures…One of Shen's cannons sticked out from the shadows, the two broken halfs of the crystal staff of arendelle was on the ground next to a glass case with the feather of the crystal falcon. The North Wind's Jet's packs that we got as a gift was leaned against the back wall. In it's own display case was the sword of general shinjin and next to that was one of Kai's blades. A model of the tower of scared flame was hidden amoung Skipper's ship in a bottle collection. A bookshelf lined the back wall with all the editions of Skipper's log arranged by year. The snowcone machine that buried new york in snowcones was laying on it's side.

The Elistist of the elite award stood on a shelf along with Dave's snowglobe collection. Also amoung the pile of objects was, Julian crown (with the smug on it), the helmet, the model of blowhole's base roger destroyed, the blueprints for the superplane, a map of the s.s. act III, my steel penguin suit, The small container of medusa serume we stole, the flag from capture the flag, Darla's groove jar, the comic books that inspired our superhero alias's, A tooth from the indomius rex, the medusa ray, the ruined remains of the infared herring toaster, the ruined remains of the transmatterer, Kowalski's picture of Doris, the machine that could tell someone's gender, the love-u-laser, a map of venice, a map of the london underground, A North Wind calender, the superray, The De-Gowser, a menu for Dragon Warrior Noodles and tufo, a Fur Power circus tour schedule, a disconnected Dalek gunarm, a smashed up Cyberman arm, the North Wind's jet instruction manual, and on the top of the pile the key to the lost treasure of the golden squirrel.

I picked it up and looked in the eyes but as the treasure was destroyed the key had no affect. "Not interested," I replied. I then found the vial of Macguffium 2-39 which was next to the hot sauce bottle with the truth serum. I grabbed the macguffium and unintentionally set off a trap that I should have expected. A gaint boulder appeared and started to roll toward me. I ran really fast and as I ran I thought to myself, "Why do we have an Indiana Jones and the temple of doom boulder in our closet?" I managed to get out and close the door behind me Kowalski grabbed the vial of Macguffium, "we really need to clean that closet out." "YOU THINK?" I shouted. "Don't care," Skipper said, "Now let's clone this what…" "Waitaha," Kowalski said. "Right," Skipper said.

(Skipper's POV)

Kowalski loaded up the Macuffium and then started the machine. "Alright! Mr. Rico," Kowalski said, "The feather!" Rico hacked up the ziplocked bag and then took out the feather. Kowalski dropped the feather in the DNA core and then went over to the main switch. "Skipper, is it safe this time?" Private said. "Not even close…that's way I like it, Hit it!" Kowalski was about to pull the switch when Dode dropped thru that hatch. "Whoo!" He shouted, "I'm the staring contest compainion of the world!" "Rico…ring-a-ding special." Rico hacked up a ringing payphone. I picked up the phone and pretended to have a conversation… "Hello…why yes…you can't admit defeat I see…are you sure…Okay, I run it by dode…" "It's the dodo," I said, "he's looking for a rematch…" "Then I will beat him again no matter how long it takes!" Dode then ran out of the base and headed back to the meusem.

"Dodos…" Kowalski replied. "I heard that…" Dode replied. We all went topside and confronted the bird, "What are you doing here?" I said. "I just wanted to see my penguin duds," Dode said. "we're are not…" "What is going on in here…" Alice said, "Hey Dodo come here!" Alice cornered the dodo, "Wait a minute…a dodo? An extinct bird in my zoo?" Alice picked up a radio, "Hey, Maurice! I think we'll finally have a use for the red rodison slasher habitat…" "Like what?" he said. "What could possible be the last Dodo in existence," Alice said. "This Zoo is going to get rich!" Zookeeper Maurice said, "You have a cage…" "I was about to bring the penguins to the dentist…" "THE DENTIST!" Kowalski shouted running towards the water. "But I think the dentist can wait." Alice took out a cage and stuffed dode into it. "Help!" Dode shouted, "I don't want to be stuck in this dump with you people!"

"Excuse me?" Roy said. "I thought the penguin got rid of that dodo!" Julian shouted. A New York 1 Action News flew overhead and landed nearby. We rushed down to the TV to see the news boardcast, "This is a New York 1 Action News special report…Here's Chuck Charles live from The Central Park zoo…" Chuck Charles came on screen, "This is Chuck Charles reporting of the Zoologically find of the century…a famous bird that was long thought extinct…The Dodo. Scientist have also stated that the Dodo was wiped out when the Europeans first set off exploring the world. But now those very same scientist are happy to be proven wrong. What the zoo believes to be the World's last Dodo has suddenly and mysteriously appeared in the zoo. Now this isn't the first time extinct animals have been seen in New York…The first time was that horrifying event we now call the prehistoric invasion…." I glared at Kowalski, "I still blame you for that." "I know," Kowalski replied shuddering at the memories. Chuck charles then interview Zookeeper Alice, "You can visit the Dodo in the petting Zoo while we build his new habitat." "I see you are currently on route to bring the dodo to the petting zoo." The Camera zoomed in on Dode. "You seen it here first!" Chuck Charles replied, "And also…Your not getting that date with scooter…I'm still mad about the blue hen scam…" "I'll give you a authentic burt the elephant print," alice replied.

"No thank you," Chuck Charles said as Alice walked away, "Now wasn't that a fad…" "OH COME ON NOW…STUPID ART CRITIC!" Burt shouted. "The New Dodo habitat will be opening in a couple weeks…meanwhile scientist are desperately trying to find a mate for this new dodo so the species can contiune. We'll keep you updated on this story here at New York Action news…And we're out." "This has been a New York 1 Action news special report…we now return to the interrupted episode of The Lunacorn show." "Yeah!" Private said. "I don't think so," I said, "we better head to the petting zoo and ensure that Dode won't drive Randy the sheep insane." "Dode will drive randy insane the instant he get out of that cage." "Don't worry What…" "Waitaha!" Kowalski said. "we're bring you back from extinction soon enough…" As we left the base we were unaware that the screen on the cloning machine was flashing, "New program accepted from Hans the Puffin…ignoring Waitaha Penguin DNA…Cloning of the illustrious King "Ringtail" Julian the 13th selfproclaimed king of the lemurs lord of the ringtails ect, ect, ect. Initated…."

(end of chapter Two)


	3. Chapter three: Dealing with dode

The Petting Zoo

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Randy stared at us, "What do I think of dode? WHAT DO I THINK OF DODE!" "oh no," Kowalski said. "that dodo is the most annoying, irritating, animal endangering, stupid, unbearable birds I ever met…" Randy said. "You need to calm down…" "Look what he did to my fur!" he shouted. He turned and showed a massive bald spot on his side. "Ah!" we all shouted. "And look what he did to us!" the bunnies said. We turned to find three beat up bunnies, "Wah!" We all shouted. And then dode himself appeared. "hey dudes and/or dudettes!" Dode said, "ready for more awesomeness." "Awesome," Po said. "Po!" I shouted, "what are you doing here!" "I was testing the teleport you gave…" "To master shifu," I replied. "It works fine," Kowalski shouted, "I wouldn't give it to you if it didn't work perfectly!" Kowalski hit the return button and sent Po back to his time.

"Anyway…who wants to be part of more awesomeness!" "No!" Randy and bunnies shouted as they ran away. "Hmm…tough crowd…Hey Penguins!" "Dode can't you stay anyway without going all stuntman?" I said. "what? That just the way I roll," Dode said. "Shake it off" started to fill the air, "Private!" I shouted. Private was listening to his mp3 player with earbuds in his ears, "fakers gotta fake, fake, fake…I just want to…" "PRIVATE!" I shouted. Private pulled out one of his earbuds, "What I just can't stop grooving." I ripped the mp3 out of Private's hand and then turned it off, "No pop music during mission time Private," I said. 'sorry Skipper," Private said, "that song was going out of STYLE anyway." "Why did you just say STYLE like that," I replied. "No reason," Private said. "You not speaking in spy code again are you?" I said. "No…not in even in your wildest dreams." "WHO'S YOUR OUTSIDE CONTACT!" "What?" Private said

"Alright," I said, "let's make sure the dodo doesn't wipe out his kind again…And one more thing private…I have one bloodshot highly trained eye on you understood!" "yes," Private said. Kowalski sprayed the amnesia mist, "And One more Thing…I have one bloodshot highly trained eye on you understood!" Kowalski sprayed the amnesia mist. "And one more thing…I HAVE ONE BLOODSHOT HIGHLY TRAINED…eye…on…KOWALSKI PUT THE AMNESIA MIST AWAY!" "Behold the amazing flying dodo!' dode said with rocket's attached to him. Rico tackled dode and then striped him of his explosives and then forced him into safety helmat, safety pads, and safety goggles. Rico then ducttaped all of them so dode would be unable to take them off. "Oh come on now!" Dode said. "Skipper," Private shouted, "Alice!" We ducked behind a bush. "Okay time to go to your new….What the?" Alice instantly noticed the safetly measures. "That doesn't look natural," alice said as she ripped off all the safety gear and the duct tape, "there you should be more comfortable now." "Blast it," I muttered.

And then a alarm with off, "Kowalski turn that off…" "Hey what are you doing out of your habitats," alice said. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and we made out escape. "Skipper that alarm only goes off if something is wrong with the cloning machine." "It better not be another invasion of dinosaur clones," I said. "I have a separate alarm for that," Kowalski said. "Well it can't be that bad," I said. "LEAVE MY KINGDOM IMPOSERS! I AM THE REAL TRUE AND ONLY KING JULIAN!" "No you terrible unfaltering copy I am the true King Julian." "No fakers! I am the Real King Julian!" "your all wrong I am the true King Julian!" "I shall banish you all…your not even good King Julians…I am King Julian." "No I am King Julian!" "Can't you all be King Julian!" Maurice said. "Mort is confused," mort said, "I can't tell which feet are the real royal feet!" "And you never will because I am the real King Julian and you will never touch any of there feet…or the royal feet!" "All of your shut up now…I am the real King Julian the rest of you are just impersonators…that aren't even real." "I don't think so you royal kingly nose is all wrong I am the real King Julian." "Well your royal tail looks completely fake…so therefore I am the real King Julian!"

"I have the best crown out of all of you…so I am the real King Julian!" "No ignore all these royal imposers! This is all a ploy by Clemson to get the throne…I am without question the real true King Julian the 13th!" "It is that bad," I replied. "Back to the lab!" Kowalski said, "I can reverse this!" "NO!" all the julians shouted, "You will not be reversing anything!" "I won't kill you I'm just going to…" "HE GOING TO KILL US!" all the fake julians shouted. "To the lab!" I shouted as we ran away. "STOP THEM HE GOING TO Kill us all! And if we all are really King Julian then we can't allow that!" "Don't let them return to their base." "An army of anger julians on our tails," I said, "this is just like my worst nightmare only more horrible." What we assumed to be the real Julian sat on his throne complete confused. "I thought I was going to be my army of julian manservents…" Maurice said. "What did you say Maurice!" "I'm glad we finally know who the real king is," Maurice replied. "that was I thought you said," Julian said, "now get me my walnuts." "YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE WALNUTS!"

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter Four: Attack of the JulianClones

Kowalski's Lab

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We managed to make it back to HQ right as the Julian Clones reached the penguin habitat I closed the hatch behind me. "Kowalski engage Lockdown procedure 3." "Engaging Lockdown procedure 3," Kowalski shouted from the defense control panel. "Full Base Lockdown engaged." "Kowalski why did the cloning machine make Julian clones," Skipper replied. "Hmm…it still ready to clone the waitaha," I said, "must be a malfunction…it was designed to run off a higgs boson particle…not Macuffium 2-39. I know I should have modified the fuel cells."

"Great," Skipper said. "Unless…Rico you don't happen to have another one?" Rico tried to hack stuff up but found nothing, "nope." "oh well," I said, "let me see what wrong with it." I went up the machine and went thru the system code. "Hmm it seem someone installed a program that only works when we're not around," I said. "What?" Skipper said, "how does it know we're not around." "As a safety measure I added sensors that sense when somebody is in the room…and if they don't detect anybody the clone-a-tron will automatically go into stand by mode." "And…" "It seems somebody hacked into it and now it will just switch to an unauthorized program when we're not here," I said. "Blowhole," skipper replied. "No," a voice said, "Hans the puffin!" "Lockdown procedure 3 shut down." "Ah heck," Rico said. The Army of Julian clones appeared. "Brainwashed julian clones," Hans shouted, "attack!"

"Ahhhh!" all the brainwashed julian clones appeared. "What's with the metal helmats strapped to their heads," Skipper asked as Hans wiped out a controller. "IT's seems those helmets allow someone complete control of a victims mind and body." "Mind control helmet," I said. "Dance…" Hans said. All the mindcontrolled julian clones started to dance. "resume the attack!" All the Julian clones jumped us as we stuggled to escape. "Julian is a good fighter when he's controlled by someone who knows how to fight." "Skipper tell me as your world is rocked by an army of mindcontrolled clones who look like you best…" "JULIAN AND I ARE NOT FRIENDS!" "right," private said. Hans typed something into the controller and all the julian clone spoke at once, "TELL THE TRUTH YOU AND JULIAN ARE FRIENDS!" "You can't force me to admit to something that isn't true." "Just the distraction I needed," Kowalski said push a button. "Reversing Julian cloning…" "No!" Hans shouted. The door to the cloning machine opened and all the julian clones were sucked in. The clones were ripped from the mindcontrol helmets which clattered to the ground.

And then real Julian was sucked in, "No this is outrageous I'm not a clone you stupid machine!" "Help me penguins!" Julian said as the door closed in his face. The door locked and the machine started to shake. "What's happening!" Private shouted. "WE have to get him out of there!" I shouted pushing random buttons. "Cloning reversal can't be undone…" The machine jumped and shaked and unleashed colored bursts of light. The machine the stopped and the door opened and Julian feel out. "Cloning reversal complete…errorously grabbed original has been releashed….unauthorized cloning program detected activating self-diagnostic." After a few minutes the self-diagnostic was finished. "Unauthorized cloning program removal failed." "What!" I said. "Unable to remove program until it has finished executing." I located hans' program and tried to shut it down. "The program was designed to be unable ot close until the program runs it's course." "Why are you doing this," Skipper said.

"This time I'm not in the wrong," Hans said, "you are." "Um…why?" Skipper said. "The War against Extinction is wrong…nature selected some species for extinction for a reason…what will your species' reason for extinction be? Trying to defy nature by reversing the process of extinction?" "We lost too many good birds to extinction…too many!" Skipper said, "and by the way I declared all those years ago in antartica…I DEFY NATURE!" "And now your about to pay for those words," Hans said. "Kowalski cloning process complete…" And twenty clones of me flowed out of the machine….and Hans quickly used our anti-grav gun to put the mind controlled helmets on them. Hans pulled up his controller and spoke into it, "Kowalski Clone's attack!" And then suddenly all the kowalski clones started to laugh. "I didn't say laugh! Attack!" "No!" All the Kowalski's shouted. "Um why not?" Skipper said. One of the kowalski's clone appeared, "well the one thing we all inherited from Kowalski…other then his genius…is his loyality to skipper." "Blast," Hans said, "Kowalski's loyality is too strong." "so basically attacking our teammates would violate the penguin credo…and go against everything Kowalski stands for."

"Plus…I think he need a little help in the lab…" "um…yes I do need some extra flippers," I said, "To science!" "To Science!" all the clones of me replied. "Like we need anymore Kowalski's running around." "Catch me if you can penguins," Hans said as he ran out of the base. "After him!" Skipper said, "And kowalski will you stay behind and watch the machine!" "Sure!" All the clones and I said. "I meant the original Kowalski!" one of the future Kowalskis showed up, "I'm the orignal Kowalski," he said. And then the other future Kowalski showed up, "well I'm the first original Kowalski." "Woah…" both future Kowalski's said, "that's a lot of clones." "Well aren't we a good looking group," one of the kowalski's clones said. "Um…I'm confused," Private said. "After hans!" Skipper, Private, rico, and all twenty kowalski's clones left the base. That left me and my two future selfs, "so now what?" "We watch the machine and fight whatever else is in Hans's cloning program." "Smilodon Cloning engaged…also this program has nothing to do with the sensors in fact it was designed to run while the system is in standby." "Oh come on now!" the three of us shouted.

(end of Chapter four)


	5. Chapter five: Battle with the puffin

Outside the elephant café

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

thanks to the twenty Kowalski Clones we managed to surround the Puffin. But Hans was holding a strange gun the address the Kowalski clones. "Since you all have the memories of Kowalski then you should recognize this gun…in fact you should recognize this gun too Skipper." "Um…that was the gun blowhole destroyed that one guy with…I can't place his name." "Of course blowhole forgot to mention the name… The DNA shredder." "We kind of figured that out on our own," one of the Kowalski clones said. "we did?" Private said. "duh," rico said. "we had a meeting private…you weren't there," I replied.

"I going to destroy the original but I already have a surprise in store for him…and destroying his DNA will kind of ruin it…so I'm just going to destroy the DNA of the clones." "so that was the Kowalski clone rebellion option," I spat. "Yup," he said firing off the gun and the clone screamed before turning to a cloud of atoms that then dispersed into the air. "Where's did that clone go?" Private said. "you breathing him," one of the clones replied. "Wah!" Private said. "so why does his body turn to atoms?" I said. "the guns shreds the DNA of it's victim…the atomization is just a sideaffect of the DNA getting shredded. "How you destroy DNA?" I said. "This gun unravels all the chromosomes then cancels out the covalent bonds of the DNA thus separating the DNA into it's componet parts." "It's componets?" I said. "a suger, a phosphate, and the four nucleotides; thymine, cytosine, adenine, and guanine." "But the gun doesn't finish there," Hans said, "the three componets will then separate into individual atoms and then the atoms will turn into nothing." "And nobody know why but without the DNA the body will then turn into atoms disperse into the air…"

"What elements?" Private said. "If you're a carbon based life form which we are…H20, whatever air is in your lungs, C02, carbon, iron from you blood, calcium from you bones, ect," Kowalski replied. "And the victim will be gone like they never even existence…without no DNA evidence nobody will ever know that something horrible occurred. One of the Kowalski Clones got the lavathrower from Rico and then melted the DNA shredder. "No!" Hans shouted, "I had that gun on loan!" "Well you just have to deal with Blowhole's wrath later." "What Dr. Mammal fish doesn't know…" "Will hurt YOU," I said. Hans threw the melted remains of the gun Blowhole lent him and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Of course he has his own smoke bombs," I muttered. All the Kowalski clone then dropped to the ground. "What's happening?" I shouted. "it seems hans made sure that the cloning machine put a genetic code that would cause us to age to death after a while…" All the Kowalski's clones got really old and then turned to dust. The one nearest to us was still defiantly hanging on to life as he reached for me, "Go to the original Kowalski!" he shouted as he contiuned to age into a skeleton, "there is a high possibly…thaaaat…(cough)…sorry…that Hans' surprise has already been unleashed!" The Now skeletal Kowalski clone then disentigrated into dust.

And we heard Kowalski Scream coming from the direction of the reptile house. "let's move," I said, "Kowalski need's us." We took on look at the pile of dust that used to be the Kowalski clones and then we took off running in the direction of Kowalski. "We're coming for you Kowalski!" I shouted as a chorus of predatory roars will the air. "That's a nice kitty…nice smilodon," Kowalski shouted, "nice smilodon!" "Commence operation: bad kitty," I replied. "really?" Private said. "don't move a muscle," future Kowalski 1 replied. "Their smilodons not a bunch of T-rexes!" Future Kowalski 2 said. "Actually the theory that T-rex can't see you if you don't move has been discredited…and it has been for a while now," Kowalski said. "apparently Ingen didn't get the memo," Future Kowalski 1 said. "Rico I authorize you to use deadly force!" I shouted as we were now running towards the reptile house. Rico hacked up a crossbow, and my taser, and a crowbar. "why do I get a crowbar?" Private said. "Because I always wanted to use this!" I said firing up the taser. We arrived at the Reptile House and the smilodons instantly take notice. Kowalski ran over to us while the two future Kowalski's jumped into portals and were gone.

"Okay Kowalsk Saber-toothed tiger escape options?" I said. "They're Smilodons," Kowalski said. "there's a difference?" I said. "yes," Kowalski said, "and they now consider us prey…so basically…RUN!" We ran but the Smilodons their predator instincts and curiosity perked quickly gave chase…ready to hunt us down.

(end of chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six: smilodon attack

Near the petting Zoo entrance

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski!" Skipper shouted, "how do we stop this thing?" "Smilodon puncher!" Dode shouted launching a rocket powered…boxing globe. It knocked out one of the smilos but the it angered the rest of the pack. "You idiot you just made it worst!" Randy shouted. "It not my fault that you look delicious to them!" "No if anything they going after you the fat flightless bird." "I'm not fat," he said, "well…actually I am…but that sounds so judgemental." As we ran toward the petting zoo Dode thought I was good idea to taunt the smilodons. "No wonder you guys went extinct," dode said, "because you couldn't catch all the dodo and their succulent dark meat!" "He's worst the Frankie the pigeon." "actually dodo's are related to pigeons," I replied. "Well that explains a lot?" "Good one Cousin!" Frankie said with his traditional new york accent. "Right back at you cousin!" dode replied. "that does explains at lot," I said.

The Smilodon then burst thru the fence that for the first time long forgotten instincts awakened in dode and he then ran for his life screaming. Frankie was also flying away as fast as his wing could carry him. Of course the smilodons wasn't interested in dode…today there were looking for much leaner meat…penguin meat. "Wait!" Skipper shouted, "you don't want to eat us we taste horrible! Right rico." Rico nodded slowly and then laughed nervously. The smilodons ignored Skipper and pounced any way. One smilodon took a lick and then reared back like he tasted something horrible. "Blah!" the smilodon said and for the first time spoke, "They taste like orca poop!" The rest of the pack back off and ran off. "So hunter was right," I said. "Unfortantaly," Skipper replied, "Now the hunters have become the hunters…after them!"

WE chased the smilodon's into the ruins of the zoological society building. Or as we like to the call it Blowhole's museum of evil. We reached the smilodon's just in time to see them get eaten by a spinosaurs…I'm sorry THE SPINOSAURS that gave us a headache during the first Prehistoric invasion. And then the rest of the dinosaurs from the first invasion appeared and started to wreak havoc across the zoo and the city. "we need to stop Hans!" Skipper said. The Spinosaur roared at us reminding us that we had to stop it before we do anything else. "I still hate that spinosaurus," Skipper replied as it charged at us

Across town Chuck Charles was standing in front of his cameraman people running for their lives behind him, "this is Chuck Charles reporting that our worst nightmare has come true another Prehistoric invasion has begun…" A swarm of pterodactyls and pteradons fly toward him, "Not again," Chuck said, "This is chuck charles reporting that I'm running…Awaaaaay!" The camera man followed chuck ditching the camera as he ran after chuck charles, "wait for me!"

(end of chapter six)


	7. Chapter Seven: Prehistoric Invasion 3

The ruins of the "zoological" society building

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski!" I shouted, "Anti-Spinosaurus options!" "Run…run like the wind!" Kowalski shouted. "Kowalski…" I said. The Spinosaurus roared as it got closer. "Great idea!" I shouted. "Turn left here," Kowalski said. We got on out bellies and slid around the corner. The Spinosaurus wasn't as quick around the corners as we were and knocked over a lamppost as it rounded the corner. "Alice!" Private shouted as alice slammed on her brakes. "wait are you doing out…" Alice started then her eye's widened as the Spinosaur beared down on us. Alice put the Zoocart in reverse and then speed away. The Spinosaurus ignored the zoo kart and moved threateningly towards us. "Stategic retreat!" I shouted, "engage!"

Off in the distance a T-rex was chasing Zookeeper Alice in her zookart, "What is this Jurassic World?" Alice shouted as the T-rex gained on her. "come on don't fail on me…" The zookart's engine sputtered and dead and the T-rex started to smash and rip apart the vehicle. Alice managed to get out of the kart and made a break for it, "This isn't in my job description!" Alice shouted as a swarm of pterodactyls flew at her. Alice barely managed to make it to her office and slam the door in the winged reptiles faces. A lone raptor approached the zoo office and managed to open the door much to alice's horror. The raptor then called it pack mate's who instantly rushed into the office. Alice ran out the back door and into the staff parking lot. A whole bunch of other staff joined Alice in fleeing from the now dinosaur infested zoo.

Meanwhile we were completely unaware of all of this as the spinosaurus chased us out of the zoo. The spinosaurus smashed thru the zoo's south gate leaving a pile of rubble in it's wake. Rico hacked up a tranqulizer gun and fired off a few darts until the spinosaurus got a big enough dose to pass out. The Spinosaurus went down with a massive boom and was out. "Kowalski anything else we should be worried about," I said. "Okay," Kowalski said, "we just need to find Hans and put an end to this madness." "Kowalski I need some not being eaten options!" I said. "stay out of the long grass," Kowalski said. "I meant without making movie references," I replied. "what it's good advice," Kowalski muttered. "Funny," Private said, "since when was their a gaint bronze statue of a komodo dragon by the south gate?" Kowalski decided that it was a good idea for us to get close to the "statue"

"This the most realistic animal statue…of course the scale is waaaaay off," Kowalski said. "Why is it's chest moving?" I said, "like it's breathing." "clever engineering," Kowalski replied. "Hmm…it's hearbeat sounds a little to real," Private said. "and the tooth that fell out feels real," I said. "It all the work of some clever inventive artist," Kowalski said. "The way is it's eye open," I said. "amazing," Kowalski said, "the enginnering behind that realistic eye mechanism is spoton! It looks like it's staring right as us…with fury and hunger…and…It's real isn't it…" "Told you," Rico said. the "statue stood up revealing itself to be a living gaint komodo dragon." "That's the largest Komodo Dragon I ever seen," I said. "UM…Skipper," Kowalski said, "that's not a Komodo dragon it's the komodo's prehistoric ancestor…Megalania."

"in that case then…Run!" I shouted. A T-rex smashed thru the remains of the south gate with a cow in it mouth. The Megalania took one look at the larger predator and then ran for it. The T-rex roared at the gaint lizard but made no move to chase after it. The T-rex looked us then turned it's attention to it's freshly killed meal. I didn't take any chances, "that's our cue to leave." We backed up slowed and then ran off only to run into a mob of Carcharodontosaurus a few feet away. The Carcharodontosaurus was busy feasting on the now dead megalania. We snuck past the feasting dinosaurs and headed towards the street. We snuck past a herd of stegosaurus and ankylosaurus calmly feasting on vegetation as an allosaurus slept nearby.

"Skipper if that thing wake ups," Kowalski said as we carefully navigated the herd, "we should be able to take advantage of the stegosaurs and ankylosaurs' defensive positions just keep some distance between the clubtails and the spikes on the stegosauruses' tail…And whatever you do…don't start a rampage." "got it," I said keeping a suspisous eye on the sleeping allosaurus. However the attack didn't come from the sleeping allosaurus it came from a pack of Velociraptors. "Well that's new," I said. "Now can we stay out of the long grass?" Private said. One of the raptors…the alpha turned in my direction. The raptor approached me in a threatening fashion a threatening noise coming out of it's mouth. "Kowalski…options…" "I have this cast of it's vocal cord," Kowalski said. Kowalski blew into the cast making it sound like a raptor was calling for help in the distance. The raptors were not fooled and swiped the cast out of Kowalski's flippers

"I was worth a shot," Kowalski said as a dead Stegosaur went down behind us. A few of the raptors began feasting while the others decided that we would make good appetizers. "We're surrounded," I said, "More options…" Rico hacked up a flaming torch. "What?" I said. "hmm..that almost looks like…THE OLYMPIC TORCH!" Kowalski shouted. "what you gonna do?" Rico said. Rico moved the torch around causing some of the raptors to back off. The alpha just looked at the torch and then blew it out. "uh-oh," rico said. "these's raptors are intelligence…and I mean more the usual," Kowalski replied. "Okay…new escape options," I said. "close your eyes so you don't see it coming." "rico," I said. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb but we instead of making our escape the raptors tackled us. The raptor on top of me opened it mouth revealing it's terriblely sharp teeth.

"Skipper!" Private shouted. "This is the end," Kowalski said. "Before our lives flash before our eyes," I said, "it has been an honor serving with you." The raptor had it's claws ready to gut me and looked like it was about to bite my face off. And then my live flashed before my eyes… **"** **I defy nature!" "leapord seals, natures snakes." "Aren't snakes nature's snakes?" "How should I know I live on the flipping frozen tundra." "Where are we going?" "The future boys the glorious future!" "Today we're going to blow this dump!" "I want you to be cute and cuddly private" "Never swim along…ON CHRISTMAS don't you get it!" "do you see any penguins running around new york city? Of course not…it's just not natural it all some sort of wacked out conspiracy." "you didn't see anything." "We been ratted out boys." "smile and wave boys, smile and wave." "Africa? That's not going to fly…Rico!" "Don't give me excuses give me results!" "Let's turn this tin can around!" "we're going to have ice cold sushi for breakfast." "Now this is more like it." "We killed them and ate their livers." "…we're going to face extreme peril and private probably won't survive." "fossa halt!" "the kitty likes the fishy." "North Polers.." "That's got to be the second biggest slingshot I ever seen but it's going to have to do!" "Attention this is your captain speaking!" "When It comes to air travel we know you had no choice whatsoever but thank you once again for choosing air penguin." "We should be up an running…in six to nine months." "SIXTY NINE MONTHS!" "Six TO Nine months." "Grit, spit, and a whole lot of duck tape." "Commence operation: tourist trap." "is she dead?" "No!" "I could kiss you monkey man." "No maternity leave!" "hard to port." "Then it's his funeral…hard to port." "The greatest sacrifice is somebody else's (gunshot) no! medic!" "Ramming speed!" "hula girl I'm begging you will you take me back?" "It's a yes!" "For better please…" "Can I kiss the bride skipper?" "No…Music!" "We're be back from out gambling spree in a couple months…or whenever the gold runs out." "JUST KIDDING WE'RE NEVER COMING BACK!" "These pillows are filled with baby birds!" "Kowalski we're be rich the laws of physics don't apply to us." "That's it baby!" "Well apology accepted." "WE call it the luxary assaulted recreational vehicle!" "Battle stations!" "Don't just sit their fancy pants take the wheel!" ""…The control rods would have to be calibrated…AND** **DON** **'** **T EVEN ASK ME ABOUT THE** **Uranium-238 blanket!" "** **Okay!" "deploy banana gun!" "Put your back's into double banana overtime!" "Serpentine! Serpentine!" "well that's music to my ears and the bad news…" "Well the chimps can work thru the night…no breaks no safety restriction…hey! Where you going. get back here! We have a contract!" "well somebody else has the Canadian work ethic." "You want me to give it to you straight?" "Well the plane kaput, blamo, busted…never to fly again." "…the circus owner does allow stowaways if the stowaways just happen to be the owners." "You better know what you doing your risking private's community college fund." "What a dump…if they want a decent sport crowd they should bulldoze this rattrap and build it into an arena." "I think we know the right thing to do…" "I don't even know why we bought a circus in the first place we had enough dough for a plane." "Oh I used it to by teeth then had them capped in gold…not I can eat apples sadly I discovered I don't like apples." "** **Tenemos una problema grande!" "…why don't you lilt over, grab your peduncle, and kiss New York good-bye?" "If that's not a red-blooded American promoter, I don't know what is." "I can't believe you lied to us circus folk." "Where did you get this?" "I got it from the zoo." "The Hippes got ambush." "I can't believe I'm saying this on American soil But the Russki's right!" "Operation circus rescue is a go!" "two times the fun! Dive! Dive! Dive!" "Unleash the seal!" "I am sea lion." "Whatever!" "The thing about owning a circus is you can carry a cannon across state lines."** **"No! It means, as elite units go, We're the elitist of the elite, top shelf in the bureau, the Penultimate, plus one." "I don't like your attiude vending machine…or your prices! Releash them!" "Oh right dave…uh…how's the wife." "I've got some bad new for you, Dennis. You messed with the wrong birds because we are an elite unit the best of the best. The cream of the corn on a platinum cob! And we're gonna take your deadly green goop and sashay right out the exit hatch." "well boys, this is just like cuba…TAXI!" "What the heck is going on!" "Remain calm penguins you are now under the protection of the north Wind!"** **"** **Well penguins are our flesh and feathers and if anyone going to save us it's us!" "I make my own options?" "Nobody likes a show off private."**

My flashbacks of my life was interrupted by a loud growl. The Raptors turned there attention to the source of the sound. The allosaurus had awakened and was not happy about having it's sleep ruined by a pack of raptors. The Raptors quickly fled from the larger predator. The allosaurus then turned it's attention to the dead stegosaurus. We tiptoed away from the feasting dino and made our way to the sidewalk on the other side of the street. "Whew…that was a close one," I said. A threatening voice cut thru the air, "I'm afraid you just got out of the frying pan and into the fryer…" A Pack of terror birds surrounded us. "we should have stayed with the allosaurus," Kowalski said. "Um…rico…anymore smoke bombs?" Rico hacked and hacked but to no avail, "nope." "Blast!" "Now your going to get eaten," the alpha replied turning to his comrades, "but first…let's play with our food a bit." The alpha gave us a ominous look and said, "Run…" "um why would we do that?" I said. "we need our cardio," the alpha replied, "plus we like our meat...exjusted." "And if we refuse?" I said. "so…you don't want to live a few extra minutes?" "Run!" I shouted. We ran off in the other direction. "I like when prey runs," a terror bird replied with a chuckle. "We're going to get our exercise today," the alpha said, "with a delicious reward at the end…" The Terror birds ran after us while from the the rooftop hans watched with grim sasification. "I hope you enjoy your dinner with the terror birds Skipper…because your on the menu."

(end of chapter seven)


	8. Chapter Eight: The Terror birds again

The Streets of New York

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

we ran thru the city the terror birds hot on our tails. "Kowalski we need to lose this predators," I said. "we need to fake a left," I said. we made it look like we were going left and then sprinted to the right. The terror birds didn't buy it for an instant. "The raptors might buy that but we're not raptors." We speed past the museum, several apartments, the Danish embassay, Mooncat's place, high rises, several restrantants, and the police station but the terror birds stayed on our tails. The pack chased us all the way past The Consolidated Amalgamated Building, New york action News tower, the Danish embassy, and the empire state building.

We ran past the crysalier building and grand central station. "Skipper," I shouted, "there's herding us to the waterfront!" They pursued us past Rockefeller center, trump tower, Freedom Tower, and into battery park. We got cornered by the railings. The water was clear enough that we could see the wreakage of Dave's sub at the bottom. "Kowalski options," Skipper said. "End of the line penguins," the alpha replied panting. "Hey you overgrown chickens," I said, "you think your clever…but you forgot one thing." "What's that?" "Dodo!" "Where?" the terror birds replied as we dived into the water. "Stop!" The terror bird shouted, "you have no idea what you just done!" "if your worried that we're going to drown…we can swim!" "You have no idea what been unleashed into that water!" "well it has to be better then being on land with you," Skipper as as we swam away. We swam around the island to the docks and climbed into our sub. "Skipper should we be worried," Private said.

"The Terror birds were just bluffing so we would go back on land to get eaten," Skipper said. "Um…Skipper…there's something on the scope," Private said. "What now," skipper said. Skipper rushed to the periscope and looked out into the distance, "Don't worry Private I got some good news it's just a Great White…" "Great White…HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS!" Private shouted. I looked out the window and the shark was now visible, "That's…not a great white," I said. "Um why not…" "See that ship wreak…" I said, "it's at the same distance of the shark…and look how small it is next to it." "So it's just a ridicously large great white," Skipper said. The Shark was now closer and definetaly looked bigger then the largest great white. "Skipper," I said, "there is only one shark that get's that big… Megalodon." "So what," Skipper said. "It could shallow this entire sub with one bite!"

"so what's your analysis," Skipper said the megalodon was now rushing towards us at top speed. "We're doomed," I said. Rico, Private, and I were now running around in circles screaming about our doom. "Mr. Rico," Skipper said, "turn this sub around…let's get out of this water." Rico turned the sub but the megalodon opened it's mouth and bit the sub in half. Skipper pointed upwards and we made our escape as the megalodon speed off and turned for a second attack. Using our streamline penguin bodies we swam away from the scene and rocketed out of the water onto the dock. Unfortantly a lone pteradon stood at the other end of the dock and was eying us hungerly. The Megalodon jumped out of the water only to get snapped in half by a even larger predator. "Liopleurodon," I said. "Okay…good thing we're not going that way," Skipper said. "but the pteradon," I said. "I'll take my chances with the pteradon then having to deal with the jaws of death over there!" Skipper said as the liopleurodon splashed back into the water. We turned inland and found that the pteradon had taken flight and was now miles away. In it's place stood the pack of terrorbirds, "you have no idea what we been thru to get here…so you better let us eat you."

"Okay," Skipper said as we got into battlestance, "Dinner's served…Now come a get it!" The pack charged after us but at the last moment we sidestepped causing a lone terrorbird to ran straight off the end of the dock and into the water. The Alpha and the rest of the terrorbirds slid to a stop the instant they saw their packmate fall into the water. "Help me!" the terrorbird shouted, "help me!" The alpha looked at the terror bird and said, "sorry my friend but nature isn't fair…survival of the fittest my friend survival of the fittest." The terrorbird went under and was attacked by a swarm of fish. "Megapirana," I said. "I am on my last nerve with you…now we're the hunters and you're the prey let's us eat you already!" we rushed off the wooden dock with the terrorbirds on our tails. We got cornered by one of the dock cranes.

"Now…let's feast my comrades," the alpha replied. Suddenly loud footsteps filled the air as a ripples started to form on the surface of a nearby puddle of water. "Earthquakes don't scare us penguins…" "That's no earthquake," Skipper said with a smile. "It seems the hunters just became the hunted…" "What…" The alpha said as a T-rex ripped him off the ground with it powerful jaws. The T-rex shock the alpha and around and then drop the bleeding bird to the ground. The T-rex then suffocated the alpha by steping on him. The T-rex ended the alpha's struggling by snapping his neck. The T-rex then using it's foot to keep the corpse ripped off some meat with it's jaws and with a few snaps of it's teeth shallowed.

While the T-rex focused on it's late afternoon snack the other terrorbirds were running around as the raptors pack from earlier hunted them down. Using the chaos to our advantage Rico hacked up a smokebomb and we made out escape. Frankie the pigeon landed nearby, "don't slap me into next week I'm just the messagener." "We don't shoot messageners," Skipper said as the sound of a sasified sleeping t-rex, hungry raptors, and distressed terror birds echoed off the dock's many warehouses. "Hans the puffin wants you to meet him in times square…at 3:15 do not be late…" "did he say anything else," I said. "just that if you don't show up he'll destroy new york…" "And?" "Expose your top secret organization to the world." "Okay," I said, "give hans this message…Tell him to Met us in Time Square…in one hour."

(end of chapter eight)


	9. Chapter Nine: Puffin beatdown

Times Square

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Where's hans!" I shouted. "oh he wants us to wait…" Kowalski said. "Well what you do expect when you decide you want to change the schedule!" "Sorry last time I checked…stopping evil doesn't have a schedule," I replied. "Oh well…good thing I planned ahead in event of something like this." "And what's that," I said. "Surrender," Hans said, "or the dodo gets it!" "Not cool dude," dode said. "You can have him," I said, "he's annoying." "Hey!" dode said, "wait…yeah…I guess that's true…I annoy myself sometimes." "now isn't that something," I replied. "anyway," Hans said, "since you did show up I'm not destroying the city or compromising your operations here." "Well that's a relief," Private said.

"I'm going to do it anyway!" Hans said pulled out a trigger device. "What is that?" I said. "This custom detonator will detonator the explosives I placed and transmit footage of you in action…it will also leak ever single top secret file you currently have to wikileaks….including the unbelievable files…" "You wouldn't," I said, "we had a deal! If we show up you wouldn't expose our operation and destroy the city." "I'm sorry but since you forced me to come here on your schedule that deal is void," Hans said. "he got you there." "Kowalski…you sure?" "we voided the terms so basically we lose…legally." "Oh I also attached a doctored document that would make it look like you were the ones you destroyed new york." "Nobody will believe you," I said. "Unless your dead of course…because the dead can't defend themselves in court."

Rico hacked up his rocket launcher… "You want to this detonator?" hans said, "you have to pry it out of my cold dead wings…of course your be dead too!" "Drop the detonator now," I said. "make me," Hans said. Rico fired off his rocket launcher and blasted the detonator to pieces. "why did you do that…you almost blew my arm off!" "well if we did…then it would be…," Kowalski said, "YOUR FAULT!" "this is not over," Hans said. "No it is not," I said, "Kowalski hurt options!" "Balkan Towel Snap, Spanish Wet Willy, Norwegian Noogie, West Indies Wedgie, Conquistador Sunburn, Croatian Purple Nurple" "Skipper I know what you thinking but please don't…" "Let's go with the purple nurple," I said, "Rico…the honors…" "Anything but that please!" Hans shouted. Rico laughed evilly in the puffin's face before dragging him into a dark alley. "Nooo!" Hans shouted. As the air fill with hans' painful screams and demands of mercy I said, "well boys we don't have to worry about him again for a long time…"

When Rico returned he dragged a beatup hans with him. "Now Kowalski…" I said, "let's get all those prehistoric monsters back to their proper times." "Um…anybody know where they all went?" Private said. I facepalmed, "looks like we have some dino wrangling to do." "great," Kowalski said. "let's round up the dinos and send them home as quickly as possible," I said, "because we have unfinished buiness…" "sounds good but I have a rematch at the muesum," dode said, "I will become the 2 time staring contest world champ!" dode ran off towards the museum and the hall of avian extinction. "Now commence operation: dino roundup!" "Yee-ha!" Kowalski said. "we glared at him…" "Um…let's do this thing then…" "Go! Go! Go!"

(end of chapter nine)


	10. Chapter Ten: the Waitaha penguin

Kowalski's Lab

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

after we finally sent all the dinosaurs back to their proper times and places we finally arrive home. The Clone-o-tron was we left it athough the feather was no longer in the machine. Thankfully it was on the ground directly in front of the machine. "Phase one…recomplete," Skipper said. "commencing phase two," I said putting the feather back in the machine. "and phase three?" "We finally get to bring the what…" "Waitaha!" "right….the waitaha penguin back from extinction!" "Refilling the fuel chamber with MacGuffium 2-39…" I said, "Now stand back and prepare to witness history being made!"

I rushed to the switch and pulled it to it's on position and nothing happened. "What?" I said. "Kowalski…" Skipper said. I looked at the screen, "Unspecified error?" I said, "what does it mean by unspecified error." "Kowalski…" Skipper said as he step closer. "I can figure this out," I said scrolling thru the code. "Kowalski," Skipper said now with an angry tone in his voice. "Error idenifyed a message has been saved on the system." "What's the message," Private said. "Message from nature…Nice Try Pen-gu-wins…but when you miss with nature, nature messes with you." "Curse you nature!" Skipper shouted. "since when did nature sound like blowhole?" Private said. "Cloning of Killer Penguin Intitated!" "KOWALSKI IF WE DON'T DIE I'M GOING TO FISH SLAP YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" "Understood," I said. "Options!" Skipper said as the machine started to shake and flash as the cloning began. "um….only one…RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"No…we're fighting this thing head on!" Skipper said, "Rico!" Rico hacked up a rocket launcher. "Skipper I know what your thinking…" "Fire!" Skipper shouted. "Wait! Macguffium 2-39 is highly explosive!" I shouted but it was too late. Rico fired off his weapon and the macguffium blew up in out faces. When the smoke cleared we got stuck in a room with a killer penguin and two waitaha penguins. "waitaha, waitaha, waitaha." the waitahas said. "I'm going to eat you all!" the killer penguin said. "WAITAHA!" Luckly he was sitting on top of the emergency evacuation launcher. I pulled out the remote and launched the killer penguin into the lemur habitat. "opps," I said. "Whaaa!" Julian shouted, "get away from me you killer penguin!" "so," Skipper said turning to the waitaha's, "read any good books lately." "Waitaha." "Um…anyboby else thinks the waitaha penguins are a bit disappointing," Private said. One of the waitaha pulled out a caveman like club and started to hit private over the head with it. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Private said. "waitaha, waitaha, waitaha, WAITAHA!" "This is going to be a long night," I muttered.

(end of chapter ten)


End file.
